


How to Train Your Spider-man

by Playedcrowd5610



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610
Summary: A young Peter Parker finds himself on the island of Berk in the Archipelago, where dragons roam free. He soon finds himself alongside a team of young Vikings and dragons fighting against dragon hunters. How will he get home? How will he adapt to living in the past? Read and find out. (May contain small spoilers from either show.)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Astrid Hoffersron, Peter Parker & Harry Osborn, Peter Parker & Jamison (the dragon), Peter Parker & Snotlout Jorgenson, Peter Parker & Stoick the Vast, Peter Parker & Stormfly, Peter Parker & Toothless, Spider-man & Hiccup, Spider-man & Snotlout Jorgenson, Spider-man & Toothless
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It is an average day for young high schooler Peter Parker as he has just finished his classes for the day at midtown high and is going off to his best friends building to go hang out with him. They do not go to the same school anymore but still see each other almost every day to hang out and talk. Peter walks up to the front door of a huge skyscraper in the middle of New York City. As he walked in, the receptionist immediately recognized him and tells him that Harry is upstairs in his room. Pete thanks her and makes his way to the elevator to get to Harry's room.

He was about to push the button to go up, but something told him to go down and he felt uneasy, something was wrong. He went down; his spider-sense had never lied before. With a muffled ping the doors opened, and he found himself in a long hallway with multiple doors; one door though, had a strong blue light glowing under it! He walked up to it and slowly opened the door, this was definitely the place. Inside was a big machine with wires coming out the back of it, making it look like it was plugged into 100 computers. It had 2 half oval-shaped pieces almost connected at the top, and between them was a glowing portal like thing. It did not look exactly like a portal, more like a hole ripped in space. Reluctantly Peter reached his hand out and touched it as if he was going to see if it would zap him, but the moment that he did, the room was filled with blinding light. And then everything went dark.

Peter woke up in the middle of a forest filled with evergreens, but he could also hear crashing waves of an ocean nearby. He got up slowly, sore from the whole ordeal, and looked around. He could see he was on a steep cliff, and at the bottom were crashing waves. A little farther out was what looked like 2 gigantic angry Viking statues identical to each other, except one of them had a horn broken off. Even farther out to sea was a large sailing ship, the sides covered in decorative shields. *How did I get here? *Peter thought to himself. A rapid flashback reminded him of touching the portal and the flash of light. *I must have been teleported, but the portal is gone now. What should I do? And, where am I? * Peter ambled a little way down the steep mountain pondering his questions until he came across a small farm. Some of the animals there were chickens, sheep, and one ox. The house which was covered in burn marks was also slanted to one side; this too was covered in shields. He walked over to the large oak door of the farmhouse and knocked. The creaky door swung open and he was greeted by a large man with ragged, ripped clothes and a silver bucket on his head. Peter spoke up and asked nervously "Umm hello, do you by any chance know where we are right now?" The man just looked at him with more of a shocked look, probably because of Peter's choice of clothes, which is what he would normally wear, just jeans, sneakers, a hoodie and a gray backpack that he still had on from earlier in the day from school. Once again Peter asked: "Do you know where I am sir?" Once again, the man just stared for a second but this time it was like he was daydreaming. He suddenly replied:

"Oh, well, we are on Berk." He then had a huge grin on his face as he was eagerly waiting for an answer from Peter.

"Well for some reason, I have ended up here and I need to get back to my home. Do you know how to help me or of anyone that can help me?"

"I can call Mulch; Mulch has always helped me when I need it." He then closed the door and went back inside. Peter waited for a while and heard nothing, so he then knocked on the door again. Once again, the tall man opened the door. "Can I help you with anything?" Peter looked confused. It was like the man had not even talked to him.

"You said that you were getting your friend Mulch? Right?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I completely forgot, be right back." He closed the door again but this time it opened right back up.

This shorter red-haired man with a Viking helmet asked. "Bucket said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would know how I could get to New York. Do you know how to get there, or which way I should be headed?" Both looked back at Peter, confused.

"New York? I have never heard of such a place. Is that why your clothes are so strange?" Mulch replied. Peter was starting to get a bit worried. They have never heard about New York.

"Well, do you know where I can find someone who might know how I can get home?" Both men looked at each other, then Mulch replied.

"Well I can get Bucket to run down to town and get Chief, he would know what to do. You can stay here while we wait."

"I can just go down; you don't have to do the extra trip to come back up here."

"That won't be a problem, besides you would look kind of strange down in the village." Mulch adds. Peter accepted and Bucket ran down the hill. Mulch then invited him in to sit for the wait. They did not really talk except for mulch asking his name and what was the thing that he carried around on his back. Pete told him that it was called a backpack and he would use it every day to carry books and stuff to school. Mulch was fascinated by this because he had never heard of such a thing. A bag that you would attach to your back!

A few moments later huge gusts of wind flapped against the house so strong you could hear some of the shingles falling off! They both got up and ran out the door which was now blown open. They came out to see this huge shadow coming down on them. Both backed up and there landed a huge lizard-like thing. It had dragon wings and horns like a rhino, with the armor plating of a beetle. It was the size of a large van. Peter then braced himself for a fight, bending down and being on the ready to shoot his webs if he needed to. Then a very large red-bearded man stepped off the dragon with Bucket soon after. "What is the problem here Mulch?" his eyes went back and forth between Mulch and then Pete who was still bending down like he was going to shoot webs at him. But then cautiously stood up.

"This boy here is lost, and he wants to get back home. But he does not know where it is and doesn't seem like he knows how he got here either." The Chief looked at Peter for a solid minute. And then spoke up.

"Well my boy I can try and help you get home. Which clan are you from?" Peter just looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Clan?"

"Yes, clan."

"I don't know, I don't even think I even have a clan."

"Really? Well, that's a problem. Maybe you should come back to the village with us and we can look in the library and see if you can remember what your island looked like, or your clan symbol." He then waved his hand in the direction of his large green and red dragon.

"Well, it Is worth a shot. But do you think it is safe for me to ride him?"

"Yes, it is totally safe, Skull Crusher is the kindest dragon you could ever meet." Stoic replied. *Well that sounds like the perfect name. * Peter thought as he headed slightly closer to him, right behind the Chief. More like hiding behind him. Stoic grabbed on to the side of the saddle on the dragon and climbed on and put his hand down for Peter to grab on to it. As Peter put his hand on the dragon's side Skull Crusher then sharply turned his head and sniffed him and then turned back. Pete slightly startled grabbed onto the chief's rough hand and pulled himself up. When he sat straight the dragon took off, having Peter fall if it were not for his spider strength and grip. Once they got high up in the air, Peter was looking worried so Stoic asked him "What's the matter?" And Peter nervously replied.

"I have never flown on a dragon before. It is a little different." Stoic then chuckled and pulled Skull Crusher slightly closer to the ground. They weaved between the tops of large trees, and soon got to the village. They landed in an open bit of grass next to a large wooden building which was probably town hall. As they got off and were walking up to the entrance of the building, they had gathered the attention of multiple Vikings walking around town.

*So, this is a Viking village, okay I can work with that. But for now, everyone will be looking at me because I am wearing very different clothes. If I had to stay long, I would need to change.* Peter thought to himself. They then walked into the building which once again had 2 statues on either side like the ones he had seen in the water. Once they walked into the building through the gigantic doors, an older man hobbled up to them and pulled Stoic away. It seemed like they were talking about Pete, but he did not mind that much. He was busy pondering about how someone could lose a hand and a foot. He looked over the murals covering the walls, noticing they were mostly of people and dragons next to each other, but one of them was of someone killing a dragon with a sword, but it was in the middle of being painted over with another nice one. The one-handed man then came over to Pete with the chief. And spoke up.

"Hello there. So, you are looking for a book about clans? Yes?"

"Well, I guess so. I need to find a way home, but I don't know how to get there, and most people here have never heard of it." Peter replied being slightly annoyed that this is like the 4th time he has had to say this.

"Well, I am sure you would recognize your seal once you see it." He then pulled a huge old book off a shelf and dropped it on the table that was next to them. Dust flew everywhere. Peter then walked over with the chief and flipped through the book quite fast. Peter said that he did not recognize any of these and he does not have a clan. "Do you not have a symbol that your family or village uses?" then Pete muttered under his breath.

"Well besides my spider suit I don't have a symbol." Then the Chief spoke up.

"Well, you can stay here for a while, until someone comes looking for you."

"That is very kind of you, thanks. But do you have any clothes I can borrow? I don't think anyone here has really seen ones like mine." Stoic laughed and said that he looked about the same size as his son and he could probably use the ones he left behind.

"Gobber will take you to my house and you can grab it from my son's old room. I have to go and finish up with the rest of the town." Peter thanked him and they walked down through the town passing lots of small stands selling goods. Soon enough they got to a small house. Gobber and Peter walked in and Pete ran upstairs leaving Gobber by himself next to a fire pit in the middle of the floor. Once he got up there, he saw the walls were also covered in drawings of dragons and a lot of a mechanical tail fin. They were very cool, but he was just supposed to grab the clothes, not snoop around. He found some that looked about his size and put them on. He then put his old clothes in his backpack which he was still going to wear. He came down to see Gobber sitting there waiting.

"Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes, I did thank you, but do you know where I can stay while I am stuck here?"

"I think you can sleep here tonight and leave in the morning with Hiccup, he is coming to do a checkup visit. He can probably have a better chance of getting you home with all those maps he has made. He is coming here tomorrow morning."

"Okay, if it gets me closer to home, I am in." Peter stayed the night in Hiccup's old room, but he had a hard time sleeping, because all he could think about was a way to get home. He has now figured out this is probably in the past, but he can't very well say he is from the future. He would need to keep with his story now trying to find his way home, but all he could really do would be wait for Harry to realize that he is gone and find a safe way to come and get him then head back to New York. Peter knew if anyone could save him it would be Harry.  
\---------------------------------------  
Author's notes:

-This is supposed to be a fun story, I wanted someone from our time zone to go into their world. I chose Spider-man because I know him quite well. I am using the Spider-man from marvel's Spider-man 2017 probably before season 2, and I feel that the How to Train Your Dragon world will be in Dragons Race to the Edge season 2 or 3, I may have some time placings wrong for the worlds, some people may be alive that weren't for this thing to have happened, or many things like, that character would not act like that, or have said that. some of the personalities may be different like in this story Peter is more shy.

-When I use these ** it means that they are talking in their head.

-I have already written lots of this story but am open to suggestions on what can happen next, but I have my main ideas already put out.

-I will add more chapters sooner depending on if people like it. :)

PS. I have written this and posted it in other places too, am posting it here as well because I want more people to have access to enjoy it.


	2. Dragon's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to meet Hiccup and the other dragon riders, but Toothless has a problem with that.

The next day Peter had gotten up quite early because normally he would be out fighting muggers or something at this time before school. But he just got up and looked at the papers on the walls. They were designs for a tail fin, a saddle, a set of wing gliders, and a prosthetic foot. He was fascinated by this; it was nothing like he had created; it was less techy but still. He came downstairs to see that the Chief already left the hut. Peter went outside and to his surprise, almost everyone was already up and doing their own things around town. He saw Gobber out of the corner of his eye and walked over. "Hello Gobber, do you know where I can find this Hiccup that I am supposed to see today."

"He would be coming in any minute and Stoic would be there to greet him. They would probably be near the main hall." Peter thanked him and started off in that direction. Just as he arrived, a smaller black dragon landed. It was about half the size of the dragons he had seen before, but it was still cool. It had bright emerald eyes and one bright red tail fin with a skull painted on it.

*That would probably be the fake tail I saw the plans for in that room. * Peter then walked up slowly, but still far away, and waited to the father and son to finish their conversation. The black dragon was slinking around and sniffing the ground which soon led to Peter. It stood right in front of him with slit eyes and almost growling. Peter was worried, as the dragon just started circling him like a shark. Hiccup noticed and jogged over and pushed toothless away from him.

"Sorry about that he gets territorial around new people sometimes. I am Hiccup. And this is Toothless" The dragon just sat up on his hinged legs balancing with his tail, still glaring at Pete.

"Well, my name is Peter. Nice to meet you." He reached his hand, but toothless snarled at him. Hiccup glared at Toothless and shook Pete's hand. The Chief then spoke up.

"We were hoping that you could take Peter back with you to the Edge. We don't really have the resources here and he would need to be at a place that is better suited to help him find out where he is from." And hiccup replied.

"Ya sure that would be fine, I think we have a spare hut back on the edge. And you can stay as long as you need to." Peter thanked him and stepped back a little so they could finish their conversation as well as being wary of Toothless who has still not taken his eyes off him.

*I wonder why this dragon is acting much more different than the other ones I have encountered. * Peter thought to himself. After about 30 minutes of patiently waiting Hiccup said.

"We will be going soon; we should go back to the hut and grab the rest of your stuff. Come on." He then gestured toward his dragon. But Peter responded with.

"We can walk it will only take a minute." Hiccup agreed and they walked down the hill to the house with Toothless not far behind, Peter ran in. a few seconds later he came out with once again just his gray backpack.

"Okay then, I think we can go now." Pete nodded and put on his backpack. Hiccup was fascinated by it, but he did not say anything. He got on Toothless and gestured for Peter to get on. He stepped forward and like before Toothless snarled and kinda nipped at him but not like he was trying to bite, more like scare him off. But Peter didn't even flinch, he could tell it was coming and that he would not be in any danger at the moment because his spider sense did not go off. He got on, much to the disappointment of Toothless, and took off. This dragon was way faster than the other one he rode the day before.

"Are you sure our combined weight won't make it too hard for him to fly? He is much smaller than the other dragons I saw."

"Oh, Toothless? He is fine, he is used to carrying multiple people."

"Okay then, if you are sure."

"Oh, and I was meaning to ask you, did you make that bag, the one that you attached to your back?"

"My backpack? No, it is mandatory where I come from."

"Really? Well, that is cool. Could there be something in it that Toothless may not like?" Peter pulls off his backpack and opens it slightly. Inside is just his clothes from yesterday, some textbooks from class, and his spiderman suit which he would dare not show anyone, even though it would not matter that much here, more of a habit. Peter then answered Hiccup's question.

"Nothing but my old clothes and some books. I think he just doesn't like me."

"Maybe." Soon after they arrived at this huge island. It was more in the shape of a crescent with a large ice-capped mountain on the side, and a small base in the center. They landed on what looked sort of like a short runway with a large barn at the end of it covered in green and white stripes. after they both climbed off of Toothless, he shook like a wet dog would, and angrily stomped off into the sables.

They were then greeted by a tall red dragon with long jagged horns and only 2 legs. It used its large spread wings as front legs to walk. It also had a large flattened tail that swooped back and forth. Peter stepped back a bit but was not scared, it was more like he did not want to get in its way. It bent its head down to see Peter more closely and then brought its head back up and just looked. After, a slightly shorter back haired man walked around from behind the dragon and started complaining to Hiccup what the problems were while he was gone, and he did not even notice Peter standing there. As he was walking back and forth waving his hand in the air, he stopped and realized Peter, who just looked confused at the weird man ranting, and he said.

"Who is this? And why didn't someone tell me he was coming?"

"Snotlout this is Peter, Peter, Snotlout? Oh, and this is Snotlout's dragon, Hookfang."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Snotlout," Peter said putting his hand out. But he did not even really acknowledge that it was there and started walking away. His dragon then looked at him walking away and back to Pete and bent down and quickly touched his nose to his hand then rushed after Snotlout. Peter then pulled his hand away and put it behind his back not knowing what to think of that. He and Hiccup then started walking up the boardwalk to a small hut that was covered head to toe in spears and blue streaks of paint. They knocked on the large door, which was pulled open like a garage door, and inside it revealed a blond-haired woman with a mace in one hand over her shoulder, while the other was pulling down on a large lever which was attached to the wall. Then out of nowhere another dragon came prancing out from the house. This one was also walking on 2 legs, but it balanced not using their wings for support, it had blue and yellow spikes on its tail and had a large frill of horns. It reminded Peter a lot of a proud chicken as it was strutting around and randomly twitching its head. It went straight to Peter and just pranced around him and scooped him up with her horn and eminently put him back down.

"Hi, I'm Astrid and that is Stormfly, I think she likes you." She said while putting her hand out.

"My name is Peter and it is nice to meet you."

"What are you doing here Peter?"

"I am finding a place to stay until I can find my way home."

"Okay well, no problems here. If Stormfly likes you, I like you.

"Well, I should probably show you your hut, where you will be staying for the next little while." Hiccup said.

Peter agreed And they both strolled a little farther down the boardwalk and came up to this small hut with a silver line painted on it that wrapped over the door frame and around to the back. They opened the door to show a very open space with just a bed in the corner and a table with some papers on it. "This is great, thanks."

"We will be having supper in the clubhouse at sundown."

"Thanks, I will just put my stuff away and be down soon." Hiccup said goodbye and left Peter alone in his new temporary hut. Immediately after the door was closed Pete shot his webbing to the roof and swung up onto a shelf, it was more like a second floor, but it was just for structural reasons. He pulled his backpack off and took out everything in it to see what he had, and if he could use it. There were his clothes from the day before, his spider suit, some math and science textbooks, and one small zip lock bag full of extra web cartridges. "At least I have these, glad I made a new batch recently. I don't think I would be able to find the right chemicals I would need to make more around here. Well, they seem nice enough, I hope the rest of the people here like me. I should make a good impression. I might as well be with people that like me till I can make it back home."

A little bit later it was time for dinner. Peter was kind of cold with his very thin clothes so he decided to wear his red hoodie thinking it wouldn't be a big problem. Pete then walked out of his hut and slowly down the boardwalk towards the clubhouse in the center of the island, almost everyone was coming from one path or another towards it and there were 3 unfamiliar faces. There were also multiple dragons flying and landing on the roof of the building. He made it to the door and once he came in everyone was looking at him, they were not trying to be rude it is just none of them have ever seen a hoodie or a backpack before, and a few of them have never met. He stood there for a second just holding onto the strap of his backpack and finally said. "Um hi, my name is Peter. And I am staying with you for a little while." Then a scrawny boy stood up with long dreads of blond hair and walked over to Pete, put a chicken in his arms, and put his arm on his shoulder and proclaimed.

"Hello Peter, my name is Tuffnut, that is Ruffnut my sister, we kinda look the same. That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, and Hiccup. Now you know everyone, let's eat." He then scrambled back to his chair and grabbed some meat from the table. Peter looked quite startled from what just happened, so Fishlegs called him over and said he could sit here. Peter put the chicken on the ground which ran straight back to Tuffnut. Peter was actually quite shy around people he did not know, much less talkative than when he is in his spider suit because that way no one knows his identity and can't really judge him that much on who he is normally, he just felt overall confidant. Peter sat down and they all started eating. Soon Astrid piped up.

"So Peter, what is one of the things you like to do? Like in your spare time?"

"Well, I am a scientist. I love doing things with chemicals and creating new substances." They all looked at him with puzzled looks. He realized and corrected himself. "Well, basically I am an inventor." Ruffnut added.

"ooooohhh, well that makes a whole lot more sense than the mumbo jumbo that you said a second ago. So, you are like Hiccup?"

"I guess so?" Fishlegs started to get excited.

"That's so cool, do you have anything of yours here with you?"

"Sadly, no it is all back home with my best friend Harry." This was a lie because he had his web-shooters and mask lenses. A little bit later Hiccup asked.

"Do you have a dragon?" Which was a really good question, and everyone seemed to be waiting for the answer.

"Well, actually I have never seen nor touched a dragon till about 2 days ago." Everyone was a bit shocked. Hiccup broke the silence.

"Did your clan hunt all the dragons or something?"

"Well until recently, everyone I knew thought dragons were a myth no one had ever seen one in the flesh." Astrid then added.

"So, then you must live pretty far away to have not seen a dragon. How did you get here then?"

"I kinda just woke up and I was here."

"Wow." After that, it was quiet with just an occasional question being asked. Soon after they all left back to their huts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very good reason why toothless doesn't like Peter, but I would love to see you guys guesses in the comments.   
> hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to go on a mission with the team and ends up finding a new friend. Toothless is still not having it.

It was early morning on the edge and Peter was fast asleep upside down hanging off the roof like he normally does when he has a hard time sleeping. As he was sleeping Toothless was looking down through the skylight which was more like a hole so the dragons can get into the huts. Toothless crawled down the wall almost like a cat and started sniffing around, like he was looking for something. He looked up at Peter and had wide eyes like he was surprised that Peter was upside down, like he would sleep sometimes. 

Just then Stormfly swooped in and stuck her head through the skylight and made a loud squawking sound. Peter fell off the web line he was on and landed on the floor and started rubbing his head. Toothless then sprinted out the hut and sort of tried to fly away, more like he hovered a little and swooped to the right. Pete then looked up to see Stormfly there acting like she wanted to play. Peter laughed. "I will be out in a second okay?" Stormfly flew around and landed outside the door. Pete webbed his backpack to the roof so no one can look through it and came outside. Stormfly was there waiting, so he walked down the boardwalk with her to the main building which they had been at the night before. Once he opened the door, he could see Hiccup and Astrid talking, and Snotlout sitting with his feet up in the corner. 

Once he walked in, he could see green eyes staring at him from up on one of the beams. Toothless pounced down trying to jump on Peter. But he sensed it and moved slightly so he landed right next to him with a thud, which startled Stormfly who fired a single spine shot next to Peter between him and toothless. Everyone in the room turned to see what was happening.

"What happened!?" Hiccup said as he walked over.

"Nothing really, Toothless jumped down from the rafters and scared both me and Stormfly." Toothless snarled, stalked to the corner, and curled up covering his face with his tail fin. Astrid then mentioned.

"So, she has been with you. I was wondering where she went."

"Ya, she woke me up this morning. It's nice being around dragons. But where is everyone?"

"They went out on a mission to explore a new island we found. We will be going later to search the other half once they get back. Would you like to come with us?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, I would love to come." Toothless got up, rolled his eyes, and spat a bit of purple fire in the pit that was in the middle of the room. "Oh, and I was meaning to ask, what happened to Toothless' tail? I know you fixed it; I saw the plans for it at your house, but do you know what happened?" Hiccup replied.

"Umm... funny story that one. I kind of shot him down when we still hunted dragons, to impress my dad but once I found him, we kinda bonded. But in the end, he got me back." And gestured towards his metal leg. Peter looked at his leg then Toothless' tail.

"Okay, but how did he get you back?"

"Well, he accidentally bit it off while saving me." Peter looked at Toothless once again and just stayed silent.

After that conversation, he sat on the corner of the room and waited for Astrid and Hiccup to finish their conversation. Stormfly came and sat next to him. A little bit later the others returned and told Hiccup that they covered half of the island, but they left more woods and a cave system for them to look through. Because it would be better with Toothless having echolocation. They thanked him then started saddling up, but now Peter was joining, Snotlout wanted to stay behind.

Astrid was now getting on Stormfly when Pete asked. "Can I ride with you and Stormfly? I don't think toothless likes me." She agreed and pulled him up. They then started flying. "How far away is this island?" Peter asked, and Hiccup replied.

"Not that far, only an hour ride. We are still finding islands everywhere; they can even be in plain sight and we would not find them for weeks."

Later, in the flight toothless steered above Stormfly and started slowly going closer to Peter and in one swoop he came down and tried to grab him. He ducked and Hiccup pulled him away.

*What do you have against me dragon? * Soon after they got to the island. It was not as big as Dragons Edge, but still big. They landed and started mapping out the area. After they got most of the island mapped out, they moved on to the caves. They all went in about 20 feet and came across a fork in the tunnels. Toothless then lifted his head and made a low-level roar. Pete heard it slightly because of his powers. Once the sound came back Toothless started walking down one path and they all started to follow. Just then the ground above them started shaking, the roof was collapsing! A rock was about to land on Astrid's head, but Peter used his webbing and it stuck to the wall. They did not see it though except for the dragons, it was too dusty. The rocks piled up between Peter and the others. Soon the shaking stopped, and the dust settled. "Are you guys okay?" Peter yelled.

"Yes, we are fine, but we will have to find another way out. Just carry on down the tunnel and we will meet you on the other side."

"Okay, will do." They then split off; it was pitch black. The others could see because the dragons were using their flame. "Now is the perfect time for me to use my mask." He put it on and turned on his night vision and started walking down. He had walked for a little while when he saw a light in the corner of the cave. He went over to it. It was a dragon! He was hanging upside down by his tail. He opened his eyes which surprisingly looked like Spider-man's eyes on his mask. It did not fly away or get frightened instead it pulled itself upright and just looked at Peter. It was quite small, about the size of a Terrible Terror, but with a long tail and huge wingspan. You could not see color at the moment. He just stared at Peter. Pete then scanned him with his lenses. "Well little fella, you are radioactive, like me, but very low levels, nothing that could kill anyone." He just turned his head to the side; he did not understand. Peter stuck his hand out to pet him, but he just snapped at his fingers. "Ha, so you don't like me that much, do you? You remind me of someone, I work for him, and he hates me. Wait a minute that's what I will call you! Jamison, or Jamie for short." The dragon once again turned his head to the other side. Peter just laughed. He then sat down and dug in his pockets and grabbed a piece of jerky and held It out for him. He sniffed it and grabbed it, he then came down off the rock and snuggled up next to him. Peter just smiled.

A few minutes later he saw the others coming from the end of the tunnel. Jamison saw and heard them coming and immediately ran and hid behind a rock. Stormfly came running up and pranced around Peter who just smiled and looked back at the small dragon who was looking terrified. Astrid hollered. "We should probably go now. Hurry up." Stormfly started pushing him out with her nose. They all walked out together living Jamie inside. "All we need to do now is map out the last bit of forest on the west side."

"May I stay here? I will meet you at the beach in 15 minutes, is that okay?"

"Ya sure that's fine, see you soon." Hiccup answered. They then flew off to the west. Pete immediately turned around and sat down at the entrance of the cave holding out another piece of jerky. And once again the dragon came out, cautiously and snatched the food. Then he sat there with a sort of grin on his face and a tongue sticking out one side of his mouth. You could see him in the light now; he had pitch-black scales with a green stripe all the way down his body and on the tips of his wings. He had four legs with quite long talons. He opened his mouth for a yawn and his teeth were like white needles with two slightly longer ones like fangs. They sat there for about ten minutes just staring at each other. Pete realized that he should be getting to the beach now and stood up. The dragon scurried around him and crawled up his body, eventually ending up on his back rapping his very long tail around his waist and leg and tucking his head under Peter's chin. For most people, they would fall over once he climbed on their back, but with Peter's spider strength he could hold. He was probably like 60-70 pounds. Peter started walking towards the beach.

"So, I guess you are coming with me then?" he just looked up at him as Jamison fell asleep. "I will take that as a yes." Once Peter got to the beach, Hiccup, and Astrid were just landing. Jamison just looked up at Pete and flew up into the tree. Peter just smiled at him and waved goodbye knowing he would not be coming. He then walked over to them and got on Stormfly and they left. They flew for almost ten minutes when Peter looked behind them and to see Jamison flying behind, just far enough that the dragons would not sense him. Pete just smiled and asked Hiccup if he knew of any radioactive dragons.

"Radioactive? What is that?"

"Umm, if a dragon was radioactive it could probably glow, and might make you feel sick if you are around them too long."

"Well I don't know about the sick part, but I do know of a glowing dragon. It is called a Flightmare. It is bright blue and only eats algae from this river."

"Hmm, any others?"

"Not that I can think of no."

"Well, how often do you classify new dragons?"

"We don't find new ones often, but when we do, we like to classify them and draw them in the book of dragons."

"When was the last time you found a new dragon?"

"About 3 months ago, why?"

"No reason," Pete said looking back at his new dragon pal. After their conversation ended, they made it to the island. Once they landed at the stables the new dragon landed on a nearby tree just watching. The others came out to greet the group, well all except for Snotlout who was nowhere to be seen. Hiccup passed the finished map to Fishlegs, who said while looking at the map.

"So, Peter what did you think of your first mission?"

"It was great, but I think I am going to go back to my hut for now." They said goodbye and Peter walked up to his hut and gestured towards Jamie to come over, who then flew towards him and onto his back again. Once inside he stuck his arm out and let him fly off and onto one of the beams. "You can stay here as long as you want boy and you can hang off those beams and sleep like I do."

Later on in the day, Peter was adjusting his mask lenses so that he could sense where Jamison was from his radioactive signature, as he as doing this Toothless was crawling in through the roof because he could tell that there was something wrong and that there was another source of radioactivity that was not Peter. Once he came in, he was creeping up behind Peter. And Jamie saw this and swooped down and stood between the two and started hissing at Toothless, who then fired a shot at the small dragon which just nearly missed the both of them. Pete shot a web at Toothless' face, and lifted his hand up to show his dragon to go up in the rafters again. Then there was a knock on the door and Hiccup yelled.

"Is everything okay in there?" and slowly opened the door. Pete quickly took off the webbing. And stood back. "What happened? I heard Toothless fire."

"I don't know, I think he sneezed or something, but it missed me." Toothless snarled at Peter and left with Hiccup. "That was close boy." He said as his dragon once again came down and wrapped itself around him as Pete finished his work. After that it was a normal dinner and they all went back to sleep. Only this time Peter was next to his new radioactive friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I still do not mind criticism or ideas. I love comments.
> 
> -I have been waiting to write this chapter because I was always planning on having there be a radioactive dragon and wanted to get some of the aspects right.


End file.
